Master Red's Pokemon High School
by Jayden787
Summary: This is the story of when Ash and Jayden and the rest of the gang go to highschool. Contains alot of shippings, based on the romantic life of Jayden and Ash, although the characters are Ash and Dawn. Also the M rating is due to the lemon in later chapters
1. Plane Ride

** Hello I am Jayden787 and this is my first story, Master Red's Pokemon Highschool. In case your wondering all the characters are 16 and the starts at the end of August. All characters have pokemon and A special character appears.**

** Disclaimer: We have a special guest today to do the disclaimer... My charmander. He don't own pokemon and never will, If he did he would make Ash's pokemon evolve, He also doesn't own relentless (the drink) or any of the played songs.**

**If you want to know here are the typing specials:**

_**Bold Italics: flashbacks.**_

_Italics: thoughts and pokemon speech._

**Bold: Author Note.**

It was the 31st of August, just 2 days before the start of school. Now, they were on the plane to Goldenrod, the place of Master Red's pokemon High school. Jayden was sitting in the third row, playing on his laptop. He was wearing a polo shirt, jeans, blue high tops and his iconic black leather jacket.

He was listening to nickelback, when he stopped, because he heard a loud, high-pitched cry. "Hi!". He instantly knew that was Dawn, his former girlfriend, travelling companion and one of his best friend. "Hey, how are you?" he replied.

"Great, wow you look great," She said in a flirtatious voice, he realised this and replied:

"Aren't you going out with Ash?" He said it in a stern voice that scared so many. He looked up at her as she squeezed through to her seat. She was wearing a sleeveless black top that gave him a slight vision of her breasts. Below that was a short, pink, miniskirt that showed practically all of her legs.

"Yeah, just realised, I've dated the two best trainers in the world," She answered in the same voice.

"Cool, however, that is surprising, considering your not at all hot," He said it in a monotone voice. As he said that, the plane landed.

"I'll prove to you I'm hot, In fact when I'm done you'll think I'm the sexiest person on earth, also can you help me with algebra? I can't do it and I need to know how," Dawn said this differently than usual, in a cold voice apart from the end. They started off towards the car rental as they read they're pamphlets.

"Okay. What subjects are you doing?" Jayden answered

"I will probably do, battle class, coordinating and... err I don't know, what are you doing cutey?" Dawn replied in the flirtatious voice.

"I'm doing, battle class, coordinating and raising pokemon, also call me cutey one more time, and I'll get charmander to blast burn you," Jayden replied angrily. They rented a car and drove to their new dormitories and school.

"Okay then Jay, I think I'll join you in raising pokemon," Dawn said. They arrived at the school and set off around the school.

** Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I have made a ship, platinumshipping, this is JaydenxDawn. All right if you don't found this out yet, his last name is Platinum and she is a playable character in pokemon platinum. All right see ya Jayden787 salutes.**


	2. Algebra

** Hey I know the first chapter was really short, but I was really excited to get it uploaded. Anyways, it is like 5 am in Great Britain, and I have been writing this since 1 am because I was at this huge end of year party at school that ended up being a 'disturbance' and I almost got arrested. Now, I'm so tired from running away and it didn't help I waited while playing on pokemon black until they almost got there.**

** All right, as you know everyone is 16 and it isn't even the start of school, it is the day before. Jayden and Dawn are in Jayden's dorm. And now the special guest for the disclaimer is... Dawn's piplup. He doesn't own pokemon, or the coca cola corporation.**

"So, if X is 3 what is X5?" Jayden questioned Dawn. They were lying on Jayden's bed (his mum was out) with sheets and books spread all over the place.

"I-I I don't know, why is it so hard?" Dawn replied in a desperate voice.

"*Sigh* It's not hard, Dawn, you're not trying," Jayden stood up and started to pace "Dawn, I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed,"

Dawn started to get frustrated "It's not my fault I can't do algebra, you tutored me in everything else while we were travelling. You probably went to school and learned for years,"

"Do want to know how I know so much? Because everyday before my journey I studied, I know so much because of that, okay, anyways, why don't we take a break, wanna drink?" Jayden asked and answered.

"Sure, can I have a coke?"Dawn asked then elaborated on it" it's my favourite," Jayden nodded, then walked out of the room and down the hall.

"It's time to initiate the plan." Dawn said to herself. She went into the bathroom and ripped off her skirt and change to some really tight denim shorts that made her ass look really round and plump. She then changed to a tighter shirt that mad her breasts much more obvious.

She then walked back into Jayden's bedroom, and leaned over, as if she was searching through her purse._"Ha, I'm a genius, seriously what guy could resist a girl's ass, especially one like mine," _Dawn thought.

Jayden walked into the room and looked up _"She's starting her sexy plan," _Jayden thought. "Hey, here's your coke," Passing her the can of coke.

_"Not a single response!" _"Hi, how are you? See anything nice?" She said responding to the bored response.

" I saw something I thought you'd want," she looked up and saw a pokeball in his hand. There was a red flash and suddenly a yellow pokemon appeared, it had short yellow ears tipped with black, and it had red pouches on its cheeks. "_pichu"_

"OMG, OMG, OMG, thank you!" Dawn squealed and hugged Jayden. Soon they got back to work and eventually they finished.

"Thank you Jay, I can finally do algebra," She hugged Jayden then thought _"Now I can initiate part 2 of plan sexy. Ha," _She full-on jumped on Jayden and started to lick his neck, then ended up with her mouth on his. She then tugged on his tongue with her own. Eventually, he gave up and they shared a really passionate kiss. When they were done (after a few minutes of making out), Jayden said "You just cheated on Ash,"

"Fucking hell I did, but it was sooooo good," Dawn cussed, She then turned to Jayden and did a pleading face "Please don't tell Ash, pleeeeeeeease," She pleaded.

"Okay, but I will require one thing, you need to never cheat on Ash again, even if he doesn't know I will tell him," Dawn nodded and he said "Good, anyways, I will walk you, if you want," He offered.

"Okay, come on it's 10:27," Dawn said as they set off down the road. Jayden was worried about Dawn, she had her head hung low and was crying.

"Come on Dawn, don't let yourself get sad, it was one mistake, in fact Ash would probably forgive you," Dawn looked into what people called a God. A God of pokemon battling. She thought "_he'd never been defeated. He's so kind and caring and only sometimes gets mad, but I cheated on him before and he dumped me,"_

"If it was one mistake, why did you dump me? Huh?" Dawn questioned, then she made a mistake, she looked into his eyes, _"his eyes still gleam like on his first day." _Dawn smiled then, she started to inch closer as they walking, wanting to kiss again.

Just before she kissed him Jayden said in an angry tune "Chris. You cheated on me with a fucking bastard, who tried to kill me on multiple occasions. That's why I used the exact words 'Fuck off, you dank bitch,' then I walked away to the sixth gym and completely destroyed it, with a machop," Dawn suddenly felt the pain of him saying that, of course he let her travel with him again, and even though they got back together, she knew he was still mad.

"Sorry, but I know how to make up for it," she said seductively. Jayden pulled out his phone and text Ash 'come Dawn's house 2 down, Dawn's fault' Then she tore of her shorts revealing a short pink miniskirt, made for a hand to go up. Then she started going for his mouth. "kiss, or I'll tell ash you nicked one of his Doughnuts, and start stroking my leg," Jayden found this really bizarre, but he did it all while Dawn just moaned with pleasured as he stroked her long, luscious legs.

Jayden found his phone and text Ash 'help she's making me kiss her' he just hoped Ash was coming right now.

Meanwhile with Ash...

"These beans are delicious," Ash said to the ketchup eating pikachu. 'You've gotta message, na na na na na," Ash picked up his phone and read the messages. "Gotta go pikachu,"

Ash rushed to his car and drove to Dawn's house "Where are they?" he asked himself. The Ash saw a terrible thing Dawn and Jayden full on making out, however Ash saw something, Jayden phone on the floor. Written on it was 'HELP', Ash ran over and pulled Dawn off Jayden.

"Thanks mate, she's mental, she made me make out with her, strange dude, strange" Jayden said while breathing heavily.

"Is that true Dawn? Huh? Is it?" Ash angrily questioned Dawn. Dawn slowly nodded. "Dawn, I'm sorry. But I h-have to d..." Dawn interrupted him.

"Ash I'm sorry, please forgive me," Dawn fell to her knees. "I'm begging you," Ash was about to respond, when Jayden said:

"Who wants pancakes?" Jayden said, while pulling out a stack of pancakes.

"huh, Jay, how the fuck did you get pancakes, and yes I'll fucking have some in an effing minute," Ash responded in an angry voice then went calm and then he answered to dawn "yes I forgive you,"

"yes, I love you Ash," Dawn squealed. Ash and Dawn kissed, then started eating pancakes.

"Well I'll be off," Jayden said, walking into the moon making himself glow. "Ash, is truly stupid," Jayden said to himself.

Meanwhile with May **(yes I'm using May as a hint to the next chapter)**

May stared out window, looking at Ash and Dawn **(her house is on the same street)** " *sigh* I'll never have him," then she looked at the glowing man.

**Yeah it's a hint, review about the hint and I might reveal it in the next chapter which was the first day (there was an induction day so know assembly) Ok, R&R, hope you enjoyed it, I can hear sirens, and Salute.**


	3. First Days Daze

** Hey, Jayden787 here and this chapter is one to remember, because it has a tonne of shipping. Anyways I would like to thank A-Gallade for my first review and I think he/she (I don't know) is my only reader, woo hoo. Oh and no JaydenxDawn in this chapter, however there are some Jaydenx? in it. Well, I don't own pokemon, now on with my story... and they're in school today. Also, I've changed their ages, their fifteen, with birthdays soon. Anyways, lets go...**

Jayden woke up with books strewn around his bed also, he had his iPod on and he was listening to some random song. He stood up and let out his slowking "Psychic on this stuff," then his slowking's jewel shined and the entire room was cleaned "Thanks, you can go and sleep outside," he said that as slowking walked out and went to his little bed outside.

He got dressed in a polo, jeans, some red converse and the black leather jacket. He looked at his right hand and read his watch **(all right my mum had a wrist problem, and I copied her and that's why Jayden wears his watch on the right hand, cause I know you'll comment) **"7:39, two minutes to get to the bus, easy," he said to himself.

Jayden rushed down stairs, picked up his satchel and got to the bus stop, just in time. He stepped onto the bush and started to walked down the middle, then a trio of jocks walked on. The first two were tall, around 5'9, and had spiky black hair. They wore American football kits and trainers (**sneakers**). In the middle was a really tall guy around 6'2, he had purple hair, ripped muscles and wore the same red and black kits, with a black charizard on it. "A shiny charizard, just like mine, ha," Jayden said as he was about to sit at the back, while his other mates were around the front. Then the three jocks pushed him down to the floor and laughed.

Jayden stood up, and grabbed the two shorter jocks by the neck and threw them to the ground then when one stood back up, he smashed him in the face with his fist. Then the leader lunged at him and Jayden grabbed his arm and flipped him into a seat. "Fuck off." The Jocks ran off and went upstairs.

Jayden looked at the back, sitting there was a boy who appeared really tall, he wore a grey hoodie, tee-shirt and some black jeans, he also wore some black vans. You could blue eyes under his cap "Black, you shithole, ha," **(Yeah this set of characters are all from the manga)**

"Oh look, it's the bastard Jayden," Ash, Dawn and May stood up as well as Gary as they walked over to Jayden.

"Jay, who's this guy and how do you know him?" May asked him. She was wearing a tight red knee-length dress with her hair let down.

"That is one of the greatest trainers I've ever known, my brother Black," Everyone was stunned, they had only known about his other brother.

"We thought who only had one brother, the one you beat for the pokemon league championship, so what about this guy,"

"We have three brothers, Me, Red and Silver, us three are often considered a trio, the three most powerful trainers in the pokemon nation, however that one day, we were messing about, when he arrived," pointing to Jayden, Black carried on "He beat us and Red and I surrendered, however Silver didn't, he flipped out and tried to kill Jay, that day was pure hatred, Jayden has a massive scar on his shoulder and his head," everyone looked at Jayden and was shocked, he lifted up his hair and revealed a long, straight scar "yeah, Silver was a twat, Jayden hated him more than anyone, and that day Jay, just, just, went mental, he attacked Silver, he smashed him all over the place, then... bad," he and Jayden looked away shadows over their eyes "Anyways, Jayden was already the champion of four regions, he'd beaten us before then," Black finished and turned away.

Everyone was shocked, they never knew of his past, Ash and Gary grew up with him, but had never known of this "Yeah, you know my past now, you know about my scars, well one, and It's time to leave," Conveniently the bus stopped and they walked off.

Ash got to his locker, around the rest of the gang, Ash remembered Jayden saying that he would get a block. The bell rung and suddenly a tidal wave of students set of to their form room. Dawn and May were getting pulled and pushed around in the wave, when two hands pulled them into a room.

"Who's there?" Dawn asked, then they realised this room was their form room. May looked at the owner of the hands, it was Jayden, he walked off and sat down. May and Dawn followed him and sat on the opposite sides of him.

"How did you get through? We couldn't even see," he was questioned by Dawn. He just shrugged and started listening to some music on his iPod. "Well that's nice, ha," Then Ash walked in and smiled, half the girls sighed _'not happening'_ Dawn walked over and kissed him full on.

"Pathetic, just to make a point, Ash is a dumb ass," Jayden said, alerting May to the fact. She just furrowed her brow, and asked Jayden:

"Hey, can I listen to whatever is playing on your iPod?"

"Err, Sure, it's shot through the heart by Bon Jovi, do you wanna change it?" Jayden questioned. He passed her one of the earphones.

"Can you put on Beat Again?" Jayden shook his head "If everyone cared, by nickelback?" She asked.

"You like nickelback?" She nodded "AWESOME, it's on now. You know Dawn kissed him to prove a point," She nodded again as the teacher walked in. He was tallish and wore a tee shirt jeans. "A 40-year old man dressing like he's fifteen, ha" He took the register and went off to classes.

First we had Art then Geography both of which went by with a breeze. Jayden and Ash walked to lunch.

"Ash, why did you forgive Dawn so easily? She cheated on you twice," He asked the raven haired boy.

"Oh mister tough guy do you know why, because she's not a player and It wasn't her fault, ermm and she completely hot, wouldn't you if she was the hottest girl you've ever known?" He angrily answered however, he seemed slightly uncertain.

Jayden just sighed and walked into the lunch room...

The cafeteria was a large yellow room with about 150 tables in. Sitting on one was all the gang, Misty, Gary, Drew, Dawn, May, Melody and Ash. "Hey guys," Jayden said to them.

"Hey, can you get mine and May's lunch, pizza for both," Dawn asked. Jayden just nodded and walked off. 5 minutes later, he came out with 9 pieces of pizza and an entire cake. "Here ya go, 2 pieces for both things each,"

"Err, theirs 9 pieces and an entire cake, who the rest for?" May asked.

"It's mine, I'm hungry, So apparently there's a lot of dating here, who doing it?" Jayden answered.

"Well, I just broke up with Drew, and am now going out with Gary, a few minutes ago May rejected Drew, and Ash is going out with Dawn and Drew...," Misty led off.

"Oh yeah, Melody, will you go out with me?" Drew asked Melody

"Oh Drew yes, of course," She answered then hugged him, and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Well I'm going outside, who'll join me," Jayden asked and then May, Dawn and Ash put their hands up. They all walked outside and sat under a tree.

"Ash ya wanna make out?" Dawn questioned Ash, who nodded without hesitation. Their lips met and they started moving around, lips still touching, and Dawn began moaning.

"This makes me want to vomit, wait, wait, wait **," Jayden vomited,

"To right, and GROSS, anyway, do you wanna go over there?" May asked. He nodded and they walked over and sat under a massive oak. "I feel really bad, I wanna go out with Ash, and she cheats on him,"

"Me too, I feel bad because Ash is just stupid, who would date her," Jayden said. Then she said:

"I've got an idea to make us both feel better," She said seductively.

"I wonder what your going to do now," He said sarcastically, then she let her arms go around his neck and their lips met. They stayed like that for a while occasionally taking breaths, when they finally broke, Jayden said only one thing:

"May, will you please go out with me?" He asked and she nodded which caused them to kiss for a few minutes. When they heard the bell, the two pairs set off to the lesson of English, while there, nothing happened, the teacher just gave a lecture. Then they had science, which they thought would be good, however once again, nothing happened** (It's like using splash.) **

Finally they had Design Technology, DT, where the teacher told them one thing:

"Make anything," He said, and they did. Everyone who was still thinking heard sawing and realised Jayden was building something. Eventually, everyone was building, Ash was making a wooden pikachu, Dawn was building a bird cage, and finally, May was making the exact replica of a pokeball, with a real flash on it, even though it didn't work.

After 30 minutes the teacher said stop and everyone showed their work. Everyone was anxious to see what Jayden had made. He revealed an electric guitar that was painted black. He stroked the strings and it worked.

"Amazing. All students may keep their projects, and you may leave the school 5 minutes early," The Teacher said and everyone rushed out.

Jayden rode his Staraptor home as everyone else went on the bus. Later on Dawn was at home and realised she hadn't told everyone about the news and texted everybody to go on Video Chat:

_Video Chat between the guys at the dinner table._

_Dawn: Hey I have awesome news guess what?_

_Melody: what?_

_May: what?_

_Misty: what?_

_Drew:what?_

_Gary:what?_

_Dawn: SERIOUSLY, Ash do you know? _Giving him a sad look.

_Ash: I'm sorry, but I don't_

_Jayden got frustrated: its her birthday on friday._

_Dawn: thank you, I'm having a sleepover on that day, so who wants to come?_

_Everyone except Dawn and Jayden: ME!_

_Jayden rolled his eyes: Sure._

_End of Video Chat_

"Yay everyone's coming, wait it's 10:30, I'm going to bed." with that Dawn promptly went to her bed and slept.

** Chapter 3 done, and it was crap. Anyways, I want 1 review on this chapter. Also it's 12:43am (the night) and I just want to say, to anyone who reads this Salute. I think in this chapter we explored deeper into Jayden's Past and I hope you enjoyed it, R&R, Jayden787 signing off.**


	4. Transfers

** Hey it's Jayden787, and I love this chapter, because it explains even more about Dawn and the thing with Jayden. Anyways, I will put some Jaydenxsomeone, because I love Jaydenx's as I am Jayden, yeah if you didn't know Jayden is completely based off me. Also everyone's pokemon are evolved And finally I want to mention, in this story a lot of people change personality, like Dawn *wink, wink* anyways lets go...**

Dawn was sitting on her bed staring at herself, _"I'm so beautiful, anyone would go out with me, except Jay, huh, I remember what he said that time I asked for him back, after cheating on him"_

**(Bold Italics= Flashbacks)**

_** "Please, Please take me back," Dawn cried running after Jayden, with tears streaming down her pale face. Jayden just carried on walking, which was extremely fast.**_

_** "No, once and for all, remember what you said that day, We'd always be together, that wasn't true, so I'll just leave. Bye,"**_

_**Jayden said while flying off on his staraptor.**_

_"Well he was dumb, he could have had all this, but he gave it up, and I'm happy with Ash," _Dawn thought, then she realised there was a school newsletter that she hadn't read. She looked at it and it read:

All students, to celebrate the start of school we shall do a different type week, all pupils need to bring a team of 5 pokemon, all of the different type, to compete in battles and contest battles, and other events.

"Okay, I'll take Empoleon, Unfezant, Butterfree, Leafeon, Flareon," Dawn said to herself. Then she looked at the clock on her wall. "7:26," She rushed and had a shower. Afterwards she put on a pink miniskirt, black tank top and some black pumps, then she got some of her pokeballs and put them in her purse.

When she got to the bus stop she saw a massive Scizor. "," She screamed. Then Dawn realised there was a fair haired guy behind it.

"Hey Dawn, let me guess, E P B L F," Jayden stated the pokemon. Dawn just nodded and asked:

" Yep, what'd you bring, it doesn't matter, you'll win it anyway"

"You'll find out when I compete in the contests," Jayden cockily responded. "Well bus is here," He walked off.

They went and sat down at the back while Black sat near the front to stop fighting. Dawn went to Ash and kissed him. "Urgh," Melody said. Misty and May nodded their heads, even though they all looked longingly. _"So they all want Ash, ha, this will be interesting," _Jayden thought.

"So umm, Ash, I think ya gonna win the battling tournament, who else can beat you?" Jayden asked.

"Errm aren't you going to beat me? Your undefeated and the champion of 4 regions," Ash responded.

"No, because I thought It wouldn't be fair, so I will just crush those three," Jayden said pointing at Drew, May and Dawn.

"Eh, wait, you wouldn't crush me, I'm your girlfriend," May told him. Suddenly Jayden burst out laughing, so much so he fell off his chair.

"Yeah ask Dawn about that," Dawn nodded " I smashed her in a contest when we were dating, in fact, I beat her so bad, she ran out crying, ha," he started laughing.

"It's true, he's good at contest, he's the top coordinator of a few regions," Dawn replied. Then the bus stopped, And they all got off. Everyone got off and walked together, except Jayden and Gary.

"Do you think Ash should dump Dawn?" Gary asked, and Jayden nodded.

"She may look nice on the outside, but she's foul inside, if he cheated, she'd kick him out," Jayden said and they nodded again. "Wait, if we got him to cheat on her, or backwards, it might work," he said.

"Okay, but, what if they both cheated?" Gary replied.

"Genius, you've got Dawn, I'll get Misty with Ash," Jayden said, setting out the plan.

"Kay," Gary said. Suddenly, the bell rung and they ran off at about 20 miles per hour.

They were in the form room when the teacher said there was a new student, then walked out. A girl walked in, she had lush blonde hair that flowed down her back. Her blue eyes shimmered like the morning sun. She was wearing a sleeveless blue blouse and a white miniskirt.

Jayden muttered something and had bewildered eyes. Then the girl introduced herself "Hi, I'm Mia Emerald, and I come from Pallet Town. I am 16 and single," She winked and all the boys except Jayden sighed. She then came to Jayden and sat to the left as May and Dawn had moved to sit next to Ash, whereas now Gary sat to the right.

"Wassup Mia, how's Viney? And Pid?" Jayden said while hugging the new girl.

"Great, I see your still the same... guy I've known for 11 years, so are Typh and Bolt well?" Mia responded. Jayden nodded and they both just smiled and looked back

Jayden's POV

The gang was in Raising Pokemon and an interesting thing happened. We were put into partners, and mine and Gary's meddling worked.

"All right everybody, the partners are as follows, Dawn and Gary, James and Piper, Diamond and Melody, May and Drew, Misty and Ash, Lucas and Kenny and finally Jayden and Mia," The teacher said.

Everyone went and sat next to their partners, while Mia came to me and we did a safe. "Now your partners will be for projects and usual lessons, now you will need to pair up with another set of partners, so you can raise two eggs, as a result the pokemon will gain experience from lots of people, to get much stronger," The teacher passed out eggs and our group got an egg that was blue with white at the bottom and three red spots round the side. Gary got a red egg with a lighter red wave across the bottom. Ash received a tan one with brown spots and finally Drew got a light blue egg with orange spots of varying sizes.

"Let's go with Ash," Dawn tried walking to Ash but Gary pulled her to me and Mia. He was carrying their egg and whispered to me "We need to initiate the plan, but how?".

"Guys, let's meet up tomorrow," Jayden said and Dawn looked confused, "The actual guys are meeting," I explained and then we walked to lunch...

Third Person.

"I think I should have dibs on the new girl," Gary said to the boys.

"WHY SHOULD YOU HAVE THAT FUCKING SEXY BITCH?" Drew screamed.

"You know, she's not a bitch, and since when did we do dibs?" Jayden asked.

"Errm... we don't have dibs and we've already agreed on what girls we've got, except Jay, so do ya want to sign up for Mia?" Ash asked.

"No, I'll leave her open, she wouldn't want to date me anyways," Jayden responded as they got into the lunch room.

"Hey can you get our lunches, the usual wrap please?" Dawn requested. "Oh and what do you want Mia?"

"Errm, I'll have the best you can get," Mia responded joyfully.

"That would be me, the best of the best," Gary said, Mia just rolled her eyes. Jayden came back after there was a lot pushing in the line. They all ate there food in silence until Jayden said one thing:

"I'm dumping you, May,"

"What? How could you? We share something? Don't we?" She retaliated and started tearing. She then ran out. When lunch was finished they just went through classes until they heard something on the intercom:

"All battles shall happen tomorrow." The school headmaster said. Then the bell rang and all the students ran out, while the 4 guys just walked through the hall coolly, except Jayden, who walked normally.

When the guys got out they all got on flying pokemon and flew to an old aircraft hangar, which was gargantuan. "So, how are we going to form a band, with no instruments or knowing what we're doing?" Drew asked.

"Well, we have to decide what type of band we want, so who wants rap?" no-one put their hand up, "Pop?" Ash put his hand up but got some glares and put it down, "Rock?" everyone put their hand up, and Jayden finally finished "That's good, there the only instruments I've got," then he pulled one of many red switches and a compartment filled with guitars, basses, drums and other things to do with rock music opened.

"I've got bass," Gary said, then Drew called "Drums is mine," Then Ash went to a microphone and said "Singer," Then Jayden got a case, took out a guitar **(If you've seen I'm in the band you know what the guitar looks like, it's Tripp's)** then Drew said:

"What will we be called? Metal Rapidash, Iron Raikou,"

"Got it, how about, and you have to say it like this, Steel RK9," Gary suggested, everyone agreed and they played until it was 9pm so they went home.

When Jayden arrived home he walked up to his room and noticed Dawn sitting on his bed. He said hey and sat down and started talking:

"So do you know Lucas?" Jayden nodded, "Well he's really hot and and basically, we made out and he asked me out and I'm wondering whether I should stay with Ash,"

"Well, you just met Lucas and you've known Ash for almost 6 years, so I say go with Lucas," Jayden responded.

"WHAT? But why?" Dawn asked.

"Because I think you shouldn't hurt Ash any more with your cheating," Jayden said.

"Okay, and Mia wants to talk to you on Skype," Dawn replied.

"All right but cheat on him again and I know everyone prefers Ash to you, so don't think they'll fight for you," Jayden said.

"BYE!" She angrily screamed at him.

"farewell," he said in a monotone voice. The he logged onto Skype and saw her on it, _'wonder what she wants to talk about'_

_ Video Chat between Mia and Jayden._

_Mia: Hey Jay _

_Jayden: Wassup_

_Mia: well I was wondering,_

_Jayden rolls his eyes_

_Mia: will you go out with me?_

_Jayden: why?_

_Mia: pardon?_

_Jayden:why do you want to date me?_

_Mia: Cause your hot and a pokemon master_

_Jayden: hey Mia,_

_Mia: yeah_

_Jayden: Fuck off..._

_End of Video chat_

"So how did it go?" Dawn asked Mia.

"Not so well, when I told him he was hot, he told me to fuck off and he hung up," Mia responded and she cried, "Bye,"

"Bye," Dawn said and hung up then they both stood up and had fire in their eyes. Unbeknownst to the the world they both said one thing, a thing that would change lives "Jayden will be mine...

** And this chapter is over, and I want sleep so goodnight since it's 1:53am. R&R, Salute, Jayden787 signing off...**


	5. Shadows and Beaches

** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME. This chapter has a song in it, one I wrote for something that happened a few years ago. Anyways, there is a quite a bit of platinumshipping in this chapter, as well as pokeshipping. I don't own pokemon. Finally, this is based on Dawn's day. Now let's go...**

The sky was glittering with millions of shining stars, not only that, but the blue abyss was filled with fiery balls of rock, dancing across it. The glowing ball in the middle of the sky, whole and as light as the sun which it reflected off.

"It's beautiful," Dawn said to the people next to her. Then she gripped the boy she loved and put her lips to his.

"Told you we should have come up to the hill," Another boy said. The gang was on a massive hill, however the name still annoyed one of them. "I just wish we weren't on make-out hill,"

"Know how ya feel Jay, however, some people seem very into the theme," a brown-haired boy said. Then he looked around. He saw Ash and Dawn kissing, then he remembered Melody wasn't here, so May and Drew were now making out. Misty was approaching Ash and Dawn as the latter had fallen asleep. Then Mia had started walking to the pair. _'Jay won't make out with me, all right Gary it is' _

She walked seductively over to Gary and gave him a flash. "Uhhhhhh," he wisely responded. They then walked over behind a bush and she made some _disturbing _moans.

Misty had pushed Dawn away and snuggled up to Ash.

She woke up, looked around and the only one to still be admiring the meteor shower was Jayden. "Hey Jay," She said to the boy.

"Hey, so how's your night?" he asked. She just smiled and said:

"Okay, till now, guess Misty still wants to date him, anyways, what are you doing?" She answered and asked.

"I'm just about to go into the cavern, because there's a legendary pokemon apparently," Jayden said.

"Can I come?" Dawn asked. Jayden nodded and they ran into the cave. After searching around for a bit they came across an amazing thing, a Mewtwo. It was, however, being charged, and it looked really powerful.

"What do you want mortals?" the Mewtwo said. Jayden gritted his teeth the replied:

" Isn't it obvious? I want a tea party. Joking, I'm going to catch you," He threw a pokeball, but the Mewtwo threw it away with psychic.

"Pathetic, you are going to try a pokeball on me. I might as well just kill you now." He responded.

"The pokeball wasn't meant for you, and It wasn't empty, why don't you look behind yourself," Mewtwo looked behind and saw a Typhlosion using a move he didn't know. He then started using psycho cut. Typhlosion was panting and had grazes all over himself. Then a massive ball of red energy hit Mewtwo and smashed him backwards. When the smoke from the blast cleared, Mewtwo had swirls for eyes. The ordinary pokeball was launched from Jayden's hand and it bleeped.

"You caught a Mewtwo, but what's that?" Dawn said startled. There was a black figure, hidden in the shadow. He threw a pure black ball, which released a black and purple Garchomp.

"Have fun in this battle, for it will be your last, Mwahaha," The hidden figure disappeared and left behind the Garchomp. It started by going to attack Jayden but, Dawn noticed he just looked upon it with remorseful eyes.

"Sorry," He then just held up a hand and it went into a pokeball. Dawn looked on him with bewildered eyes. "Meteor shower's over, let's leave," and with that they got everyone to wake up and then walked home for a day at school...

Dawn got off the bed and realised, she was completely in the nude and had something small on her bedside table. It was the Pichu Jayden had caught for her. When she got Pichu in the pokeball, she went to her closet and picked up some clothes. When she looked at them, she saw a pink sleeveless blouse, a black skirt, and some pink boots. The bluenette put them on and packed her bag " So, there's my pokemon, my money, my make-up, and yep there's my other pokeballs, All right, let's go,"

She went to her kitchen and saw a note attached to her refrigerator 'I've gone to work, there's a bacon sandwich in the fridge, love you, From Mum' She smiled and went in the fridge ate her sandwich, then ran off to catch her bus.

When she got on she saw something that made her so mad, Misty hugging Ash, and being really close. Dawn looked at Jayden and he moved to the actual back. She walked up to Ash and kissed him, just to prove a point. Misty got really mad at her and grabbed Ash, then crashed her lips to his until they were making out for the entire bus ride.

When they broke, Ash looked up at Dawn. She had water running from her sapphire eyes, "H-How could you?" she ran off into the school.

"Dawn, Dawn please, please, wait," He ran off after her, leaving Jayden to stroll off and Misty to look longingly at them. Dawn just kept running until the bell rang. Everyone walked in and they were about to start when the headmaster came in and told them they had a free period.

Dawn's POV

Everyone bolted out of the classroom, like there was an axe-wielding maniac in there. When I came out, I walked through to the Library, got a book then walked out. The book was called 'A Guide To Karate' I needed the book, I kept getting bullied and hurt. I was trying to find a quiet place to read, when I suddenly heard a guitar playing.

I looked around and saw a ladder. After climbing it, I was in a tower, the base was square, and the sides were around 5 metres long and it was 3 metres tall. In the middle was, a boy in pure black clothing and he was holding a dark brown acoustic guitar and he was singing:

I'll Never Forget You (It has the same tune as most nickelback songs)

_I met you, five years ago,_

_On a bright Tuesday morn,_

_In a laboratory, so far from here,_

_And I'll never forget you_

_Your eyes, make the sun look dim,_

_Your hair, makes silk seem hard,_

_Your smile, is like a rainbow in the night,_

_Your so beautiful, and you light up my life,_

_And I'm, falling for you,_

_Through blizzards and earthquakes,_

_Through rain and hail,_

_Through hurricane,_

_And avalanche,_

_I'll never forget you,_

_Forever and a day,_

_Through life and through death,_

_And all my time on this earth,_

_I'll never forget you,_

_That day, my life was made better,_

_That day, my world was lit up,_

_And that day changed my life,_

_because you were in it,_

_and even though you love someone else,_

_I'll always, love you._

I was shocked, I'd never heard such a good singer, or a guitar player. "What did ya think? Dawn," How had he known me?

"It was good, but who are you?" He swerved round, It was Jayden "Since when were you so good?"

"I don't know, maybe forever, anyways, welcome to the Tower of Jay," I took a better look at the tower. There was a mini-fridge, a microwave, a massive TV and several types of guitars and stuff like that.

"This is really cool, but I need to go read this Karate book, so bye," I started to walk off, when he grabbed my arm.

"I'll teach you, I am a black belt, 5th dan," I smiled and said thanks then walked off. Since I didn't have anything to do, I went and sat under an Oak tree, with Mr. Oak (get it) and the other guys. I just lay down and fell asleep. _'Five years, that's when I meant him, then on a Tuesday, that's the day, a forest far from here, the Viridian forest, I think he's talking about me. Well, I'm not doing anything about it, he gave up on me a long time ago' _

Third-Person

"Dawn, it's time to go," Gary pulled Dawn up and they walked into the lunch room. When they got to there, they noticed Ash waiting to tell Dawn something.

"Dawn, I'm sorry but, but , but, I'm b-breaking u-up with you," Dawn just looked distraught.

"I bet he dumped you for me, your just a little whore," Misty laughed until Dawn punched her in the face. May and Drew told her to go away, and Gary pushed her away to another table. "I'll get you Ash, You will be mine,"

"Well, that was fun, you okay Dawn?" Jayden asked and smiled at Dawn, while Mia was so angry she was red.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I bet you'll always be there for me, I mean all you guys," She smiled back and then realised some old feelings. She laughed then finished her lunch.

"Dawn, we all got invited to this party, It's on tomorrow at 2pm," May told her as they walked to clean their trays.

"May, isn't that in school time?" she looked at her best friend, and she was rather confused.

"Yeah, we're all ditching, except Jay, what a wimp!" She laughed until she was silenced by Dawn's look.

"Trust me, he's the most courageous guy you'll ever meet," May was frightened by the seriousness in her voice.

"Okay, okay, anyway, the party is casual dress, so we'll come pick you up around 2, is that alright?"

"Yeah sure, but I want Jay there, let's convince him to come,"

"Nice idea, he is one hell of a good kisser, all we need to do is get him drunk, Mwahahahaha," She had a crazed look in her eyes that made Dawn terrified. They ran off to The gang and realised they were gone. "Let's check outside," They went to their usual tree and saw them all sitting there, except Jayden and Misty.

"Where's Jayden? And Misty?" Dawn asked to no-one in particular.

"Well, Misty is now out of the gang, for 3 reasons, A. she called you a whore, B. She went and forced herself on Ash, and finally C. she threw a shoe and us, oh and Tarzan's up there," Gary pointed upwards and Dawn looked there and sitting in between the branches was Jayden, playing on his iPad.

"Thanks," She streched upwards and shouted to him. He didn't respond, but when she turned to shout she gave a _good_ sight to Gary.

"Hey Dawn, you nice a arse, it's really round and plump,"

"Thanks, I guess," Dawn smiled, then shouted again. "Jayden, get the fuck down," She sighed "He must be listening to nickelback," She sighed again and threw a stone at him. When it hit him, he did a backflip out the tree and grabbed Dawn by the neck. He then forced her down to the ground, slid his arm to force her neck right down. Finally, he rested his fist on her stomach. When he realised who it was he got off her straight away.

"Uhhh, sorry Dawn, instinct," Jayden scratched the back of his head. " So what do ya want?"

"You're coming to the party," She said it forcefully and did her serious stare, but ended up looking at his sapphire eyes, the one that were much darker than her's, however, to her, they shined much more brightly.

"I refuse to ditch school," He said it like he was watching a boring pokemon battle.

"If you come I'll make out with you," May said hopefully.

"No, she won't, I'll give you a... chocolate cake," She smiled.

"DEAL, but I'm not ditching school, and neither are you lot, I'll find a way," He ran off and everyone just sat and waited for the bell to ring.

_2 hours later minutes later..._

"Hello class, I am sorry but you'll all be off until next monday, as there is a strange fault with the gas system, And now you may leave, if you need to call your parents, your welcome to use the school phone, also the school buses aren't active," The teacher walked off talking to other teachers.

"I wonder who did that?" Mia said sarcastically.

_ 2 hours twelve minutes earlier..._

Jayden rushed through the school and when he got to the opening to the gas tank, he backflipped in. "Okay, so there's the gas tank and, oh there's the release. That wouldn't be very fun," He laughed then pulled out a pen knife, and stabbed it.

There was a noise that sounded suspicously like gas letting out. "Time to leave," He slid out with his knife and decided to have some time watching TV in the Tower Of Jay. When he got up there, he installed about 90 locks on it, so Dawn wouldn't hear a song like _that_ again. He was sitting on his leather armchair, when his watch beeped.

He turned off the TV with one last picture, a war. When he saw it he felt his dogtags and reminisced how he'd gotten them. _'Hopefully, no-one will ever get why I wear them, except Dawn, she already knows,' _He ran to the edge of the tower, and jumped.

_Present Time_

"And that's h-" Mia was cut off by a figure on the floor in front of them. It was covered in dirt and appeared to have grazes all over himself.

"Hey how are you? Oooohh, Hot Dogs," Jayden took the hot dog off Gary and ate it. "So what are we doing in the morning, before the party?"

"Well, we're going to the beach, as long as it's not to cold," Ash answered. Then they all walked home, and got dressed in better clothing, except Jayden, since all he wears is jeans, converse and polos.

They all got out their various mobile phone and turned on the texting:

T_exting between the gang:_

_Dawn: HI! :]_

_Jayden: Salutations_

_Ash: Hey_

_Gary: Wassup_

_Mia: Hey cuteys ;]_

_May: Hi :)_

_Melody: Hi _

_Drew: Hey_

_Dawn: When are we going to the beach? :)_

_Jayden: Got it! Let's go at 4:00_

_Everyone: Okay._

_ Half an Hours later..._

Jayden parked perfectly on the curb and walked up to Dawn's house. "Hello Miss Berlitz, I'm here to pick up Dawn," She smiled and shouted for Dawn, who ran down in a zippable blue dress.

"Hi sorry but, I can't walk in this," She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"It's okay, I'll carry you to the car," He picked her up bridal-style and passed her into the car. The car was a BMW 318, and it was a shining pure black. He drove off and when they arrived, she took of the dress and Gary, Ash and Drew fainted, while Jayden took some random bikini out, and passed it to her.

"Why do I need a bikini? AAAHHHHHH," She screamed when she realised the _upper_ part of her bikini had snapped. She thanked Jayden then rushed to put it on. When she came out, she was wearing a sea blue bikini, with little darker waves.

After splashing around for a bit, Jayden led Dawn off to the top off a cliff. "Well Dawn, I need to tell you something, Someone likes you,

"It's okay, if it's you," She replied.

"It's not me, but they wanted me to ask you out for them,"

"Okay, who is it?" She asked.

"Well, Gary wants to date you, But so does Ash, and Lucas, and several other school american football players, as well as about, ahhh, all the boys in the school, except me,"

She sighed at the last bit "Well, I want to go out with Ash, and another guy, but Ash would have to do something really special, if he wants me to take him back!"

"He'll probably think of something, if not me, so anyways, let's go back," He dragged her back to the group and they all had ice cream and went home and got some rest. And the night ended, with so much conflict, in so many heads...

**What did you think, I'm proud, because, although this is short to you, over 2800 words is big for me. Now, if you read this, go to my profile, and vote in my poll. Anyways, review and now it's time for birthday cake.**


End file.
